


You Can Make It Easy On Me

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Frozen - Fandom, Lovely Little Losers, Multi-Fandom, Star Trek: Discovery, Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: It's you and your siblings against the world.A fanvid to "The Mother We Share" by CHVRCHES.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Anna & Elsa (Disney), Annie James & Hallie Parker, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Bart Simpson & Lisa Simpson, Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), John Donaldson & Peter "Pedro" Donaldson, Josephine March & Amy March & Elizabeth March & Margaret March, Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen, Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Lilo Pelekai & Nani Pelekai, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Michael Burnham & Spock, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	You Can Make It Easy On Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my sister, of course.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, death, death of a child, child abuse, suicide.

**Author's Note:**

> Video from:
> 
> Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> Black Panther  
> The Brady Bunch  
> Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Frozen  
> Guardians of the Galaxy 2  
> The Hunger Games  
> The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2  
> Lilo and Stitch  
> Little Miss Sunshine  
> Little Women (2019)  
> Lovely Little Losers  
> Nothing Much to Do  
> The Parent Trap (1998)  
> Schitt's Creek  
> A Series of Unfortunate Events  
> The Simpsons  
> Star Trek: Discovery  
> Supernatural  
> Thor: Ragnarok  
> Thor: The Dark World


End file.
